The Enchantment of Wanten
by Chaser
Summary: You'll have to read to find out! I would tell you, but see, it's complicated.... So please R/R!!!!!! Upcoming chapters will be longer, and Draco/Hermione romance!!! (Doesn't that just say enough in itself ;)
1. The Enchantment

                               The Enchantment 

                                      Of Want

A/N: Na na, you'll just have to read to find out! Hopefully you at least get _some_ hint from the title! Please R/R!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Short Prequel*

A figure in a dark cloak swished into the library. Catlike, it stepped over the rope sectioning the restricted section from the rest of the dusty, school volumes.

 "Ah…" It whispered. It sat down on the floor and was looking at an interesting Enchantment book. Laying it down neatly, it picked out another volume, _"Enchantments of Wanton"._

 "This is what I want" It hissed just above a whisper. Then a sudden clatter was heard at the entrance of the library. Invisible, the cloaked marauder slinked out into the hallway, never to be seen until daybreak.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Hermione Grangers P.O.V.*

 "Ron!" She hissed. Her, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter had snuck into the library for a bit of research, concerning dragons.

 "Shut up! I thought I heard something back there" Harry pointed towards the end of the library, the restricted section.

 Ron grabbed a reading lamp off of a table and switched it on. A small bit of the library was briefly illuminated, before the lamp flickered, and died.

 "Bugger" Ron muttered.

 "Look" Hermione said, "Let's just go back to the common room, it's late, and frankly, I don't want to be caught here!"

 "Alright" Harry agreed with her. Then he threw the cloak over them, and they snuck out of the library as quiet as mice.

 In the girls dormitory's, Hermione lay in her bed, thinking.

 _"I wonder what was in the library? Or who, rather. Or perhaps it was a 'what'._

 "Oh God" She said. "I'm not even thinking straight!" And with that, she twisted around in her bed, and fell asleep. But the nights' adventures were far from over.

*Draco Malfoys P.O.V.*

_ "Urgh"_ He thought. He felt an odd sensation in his stomach. Like something was going to happen.

 "But that is preposterous" He said to himself. Life at Hogwarts was so boring it wasn't even funny.

*Somewhere else in the Hogwarts castle*

The cloaked figure spread _Enchantments of Wanton_ over its knees and read aloud:

 _"Give the desired an Enchantment of Wanton, with this whatever they say shall be un-daunten", _

 _"Draco Malfoy"_ The figure hissed loudly. 

*Dracos P.O.V.*

Draco Malfoy shot up into a sitting position. It was loud, but nothing could wake the only sleeping boulders in the vicinity. 

 "Oh, I don't feel good. I could vomit!" Draco slurred hazily. And with the end of his sentence he leaned over the side of his four poster, and wretched, all over the floor. Draco sat back up again, and put a hand against his forehead. He _did_ feel rather warm. Then it struck him how chilly it had gotten throughout the dungeons.

 "Jeez, it's cold" he muttered. Then a sudden breeze filtered through the window. The closed window.

 "No that was weird" Draco said. "I must be hallucinating".

 "AAAAAUGH!" He screamed. A toy Elvis Presley had floated into his vision! And it was playing the Hawiian Wedding song on its miniature guitar!

 Finding this to be too much, Draco cursed the toy under his breath.

 "I'm just fine, nothings going to hurt me" He said. This was a consolation he had always said, no matter how babyish it sounded, it always worked. And particularly this time. Draco now felt great, like a million Galleons!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I only own one spell here,_

_So please don't sue!_

As mentioned in the poem, I only own the spell! So who is the mysterious cloaked figure? What has happened to Draco? Tell me when you review! (Hint, hint!) Special thank to Microsoft Word, who actually didn't screw up on me (OMG can you believe that?! Me either!) Never mind… it just did. Darn, I cursed myself… Review, or I'll set the evil, word chomping Microsoft word on you!!


	2. What is Still Yet to Come

                                 The Enchantment 

                                      of Wanten

A/N: I just looked it the word 'Wanton'. Uh, it does not mean a very good thing (unrestrained lady! Eek…) So I'm changing it to Wanten! *lol* Dumb mistake. I will TRY to make this chapter longer, so… yeah. LONGER!!! DOWN WITH MICROSOFT WORD CHOMPING!!!!!!!!       

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione Grangers P.O.V.

 Albus Dumbledore leaned down over the table and spoke to Hermione Granger.

 "Good morning!" He said cheerfully. "How are you all on this very fine morning?" Harry Ron and Hermione nodded their heads to say yes.

 "Excellent! Now then", He said turning towards Hermione. "I believe Mr. Hagrid would like to see _you_, Ms Granger. Please meet him directly after breakfast, in the entrance hall. I believe he would like to show you something" Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye.

 "Alright" Hermione agreed. She knew what Hagrid wanted to show her; it was a baby unicorn he had found in the forest! And Hagrid wanted Hermiones help in raising it, since girls are generally better with unicorns.

 "What was that all about?" Ron asked suspiciously. 

 "It's the baby unicorn!" Hermione whispered excitedly to Ron and Harry. She had told them about it the moment Hagrid had told her.

 "But you can't come" Hermione added sharply.

 "I know, I know" muttered Ron. "_Because I'm a Boy, because I'm mean, because I'm…_" 

 _"Oh shut up, Ron!" _ Thought Hermione. And with that, she stood up and ran into the entrance hall.

*Draco Malfoys P.O.V.*

 It had been a very clear morning. But unfortunately Draco Malfoy had missed it, as he was in the library seaching to find what was wrong with him.

 _"Why does everything I say come true?"_ He thought. Indeed, it had! Draco had to be very careful as to what he said, because for all he knew, he could erase the world! He could put an end to Voldemort! 

"I've never had so much power before. I could kill Luscius and Narcissa with a raise of my voice! I could kill Potty! I could make myself so filthy rich, I could do ANYTHING I WANT!"

But in all honesty, Draco really didn't want to do any of these things. Except maybe kill Luscius and Narcissa. But that fun would only last a moment.

 "I will find something to help me" Draco stated clearly, and a bit loudly. Madam Pince glared at him. A weight suddenly came down upon Dracos hands, and there he found a book—_Enchantments of Wanten_. He slipped it under his robes and walked quickly out of the library, trying not to look too guilty. If that was possible. Draco had probably never looked guilty in his life.

Draco propped the book open on his knees in his four-poster bed.

 _"Give the desired an Enchantment of Wanten, with this whatever they say shall be un-daunten"_ He read aloud. It sounded oddly familiar…

"Draco?" asked a dumb voice.

 "Crabbe?", Draco acknowledged him.

 "I just wanted to know if you were coming to lunch"

 "No, for your information, I am not"

 "Infor—"

 "LEAVE!" Draco shouted. Their idiocy was getting to his nerves.

 "Ok" Crabbe muttered. Draco could hear him thudding out of the room, still muttering about the word "Information'.

 "_Idiot!_" Draco murmured.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 *Somewhere else in the Hogwarts castle*

 "The Enchantment of Wanten has taken it's place" The figure purred to his pet. Beautiful thing she was. So sleek, and so shiny.

 "But enough of that now" The figure said more forcefully, still stroking his pet with long fingers.

 "I have a spell to cast" It whispered.

 _"On Hermione Granger"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 *Hermiones P.O.V.*

 "Oh Hagrid, thank you so much for letting me help you with the baby unicorn!" Hermione was beaming at Hagrid.

 "Don' think nothin' of it Hermione! Anyways, I needed all the help" Hagrid smiled at Hermione.

 "Yer a good kid, Hermione" He said. "Helpin' me and all with Buckbeak in me first year o' teachin'" Tears came to the corners of Hagrids tiny black eyes, so full of warmth, and pain at the thought of Buckbeak.

  Hermione didn't know exactly what to say, so she reached over and put her arms around Hagrid. He had really become a good friend to her, almost like a second father.

 "Well, yeh better be goin'" Hagrid said to Hermione. "It's getting late in the af'ernoon , and yeh've probably got stuff ter do tonight"

 "Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me Hagrid!" Hermione had almost forgot about her having to go to the library to study for Professor Vectors quiz! So Hermione stood up, thanked Hagrid again and walked out the door.

 "_It's such a lovely day_" Thought Hermione as she was walking up the stone steps into the castle. She almost hated to miss it, but she knew that she had to study for the test. Even though she already knew everything on it.

 "_But I still have to study_" She told herself. Little did she know, she wouldn't study—Because something was waiting for her in the library.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Disclaimer: I own zippy, nada, nothing, except for the spell. Can you guess who 'Dark Figure' is yet? Take a shot! Tell me when you review! (hint hint) BTW the spell gives the desired an Enchantment of Want, or in other words, whatever they say comes true. Just in case nobody got it (no offense if you didn't!) Review, or I'll send the Dark Figure after you!


End file.
